exo suka-suka uya
by dearodultdeer
Summary: kisah rahasia member exo yang hanya terungkap di acara ini.


Tittle : EXO suka suka uya

Genre : comedy, yaoi a.k.a boys love

*Ket:

Yang pake tanda pagar (#) artinya suara dari penonton

U: Uya kuya

CY: Chanyeol

BB: Byun Baekhyun, (Kalo Baekhyun di singkat rada err.. gimanaa gitu :D)

SH: Sehun

LH: Luhan

Su: Suho

Ff komedi pertama, jadi kalo banyak salah, gaje, dan ngebosenin maapin aja yah

Happy reading..

U: Selamat sore pemirsa, berjumpa lagi dengan saya uya kuya si kulit eksotis mempesona menandingi kai exo di acara Suka-Suka Uuuyaaaa...

#prok prok prok prok

U: pemirsa, kali ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi ketenarannya di dunia maupun akhirat(?). siapa yaa? Anda penasaran? Sama, saya juga.. Baiklah, kita sambut EXOOO!

EXO: annyeonghaseyo

U: oke, silahkan duduk. Eh, sebelumnya boleh diperkenalkan nama masing masing?

EXO: hana, dul, set.. We are one! Anyyeonghaseyo exo imnida.

CY: nde, annyeonghaseyo exo's vitamin chanyeol imnida

SH: nde, annyeonghaseyo exo maknae sehun imnida

BB: halo, nama saya baekhyun

LH: halo, saya luhan

Su: annyeonghaseyo, exo's leader suho imnida

U: tepuk tangan dulu dong buat EXO

#prok prok prok prok

"KYAAA! EXO EXOO!"

"Chanyeol oppa! Saranghaee.."

"kyaaa! Sehun oppaaa marry me!"

"Hunhan! Chanbaek! Kyaaa!"

U: haduh itu penonton berisik banget. Oke abaikan, exo silahkan duduk.

U: nah lo, bukannya exo berduabelas? Kenapa ini yang dateng Cuma 5 orang?

Su: kita baru beres ikut ISAC, tao katanya masih cape. Yang lainnya ga ikut soalnya ada job masing masing. Tadinya saya juga males kesini, tapi karena saya leader yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, jadi saya nemenin mereka ke sini.

U: okelah, terserah lu aja -_- oh iya, hari ini banyak banget penontonnya yah. Itu banyak yang bawa banner. Ada chanyeol, luhan, sehun, macem macem. Dan, eh- itu dari tadi saya perhatiin, saya penasaran banget sama banner yang itu. Hunhan. Hunhan itu apa kalau boleh tau?

CY: hunhan itu sehun dan luhan, salah satu couple di exo. Aku sama kai termasuk hunhan shipper juga loh.

U: oh, jadi di exo itu bercouple couple yah. Yang mau saya tanyakan, apakah couple itu real?

LH: engga kok, kita sebatas hyung dongsaeng aja. Sehun itu kan maknae, jadi saya berusaha melindungi dia jadi kita deket banget.

Su: mereka deket dari semenjak trainee. Dulu, mereka sering banget pergi berdua beli bubble tea, sekarang juga masih sih, tapi ga sesering dulu karena banyak job. makannya ada yang bilang mereka itu bubbletea couple.

CY: selain itu, mereka juga mukanya mirip dan dulunya sama sama ulzzang. Makannya kita bikin mereka jadi couple. Aku dan kai nge-hardship banget sama mereka.

U: oh, jadi gitu. Oh ya, chanyeol dari tadi ngomongin kai. Kai siapanya kamu?

CY: aku fansnya kai.

U: wah wah, menarik juga. Eh, byun baekhyun kenapa diem aja? Bukannya kamu member yang paling berisik ya di exo?

BB: eum, aku masih cape. Jadi ya, gini deh hehehe..

U: wah, dilihat lihat, muka sehun kayanya memerah tuh. Kayanya ada sesuatu nih, hahaha. Sehun, pindah kesini.

SH: eh? Mau di apain?

U: kesini aja, ah lu mah disuruh susah banget. Nanti juga dibayar..

SH: iya deh.

U: oke sehun, sekarang rileks aja, lemesin badan kamu dan tutup mata dan Ikuti lagu ini

_Tidur tidur tidur.._

_Bobo bobo bobo.._

_Tutup matamu, tidur yang nyenyak_

_Sampai kubangunkan kamuu_

U: oke sehun, sekarang kamu sudah rileks?

SH: ya

U: oke, saya mau tanya. Kamu kesini sama siapa aja?

SH: sama suho hyung, chanyeol hyung, baek hyung dan luhannie hyung.

U: denger denger kamu deket banget sama luhan, apa bener?

SH: iyaa

U: sedeket apa kamu sama luhan?

SH: dekeeettt banget kayak amplop dan perangko, kemana mana nempel terus.

U: sebenernya hubungan kamu sama luhan itu gimana dan sebatas apa?

LH: katanya sih aku dongsaeng kesayangan luhannie hyung, tapi aku ga mau kaya gitu.

U: nah lo, terus maunya gimana?

SH: aku mau jujur aja nih ya. Sebenernya aku tuh.. tapi ajussi jangan bilang bilang yah?

U: ajussi? -_- iya gak bakalan.

SH: sebenernya aku itu ada perasaan sama luhan hyung. Sejak pertama kali ketemu, yah love at first sight gitu lah. Dia tuh cantik banget, chanyeol hyung aja ngira kalo dia cewek.

U: oh iya? chanyeol?

CY: ne. Waktu manager pertama kali ngenalin luhan hyung, aku kira kita bakal dibikin grup campuran cewek cowok gitu soalnya dia cantik banget, ditambah dulu rambut dia panjang. Tapi ternyata dia laki laki.

Su: tulen atau enggak, kagak tau dah.

CY: HAHAHAHA

U: eh, baekhyun nampaknya semakin cemberut pemirsah. Kira kira ada perkara apa yah? Tenang baekhyun, nanti dapet giliran huahahaha (ketawa monster) . Oke lanjut ke sehun. Sehun, kamu tuh sebatas suka karena kagum atau suka maksudnya cinta ke luhan?

SH: pilihan kedua deh kayanya. Luhan hyung itu cantik luar dalem, makannya aku bisa jatuh cinta.

U: kamu udah coba nyatain perasaan kamu ke luhan?

SH: belum. Pengen sih, tapi takut. Aku orangnya pemalu. Kalo aku nyatain dan luhan hyungnya gamau, nanti malah dijauhin sama luhan hyung lagi. Aku ga kaya chanyeol hyung yang berani nyatain perasannya gitu aja sama baekkie hyung.

U, Su, LH: APAA? / MWOO?

U: wah wah, semakin menarik pemirsa. Luhan sepertinya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak. Daan, Chanyeol, baekhyun kenapa diem aja? Hahaha. Oke, sehun, jadi yang tau hubungan chanyeol baekhyun itu cuma kamu aja?

SH: iya. Waktu itu aku ga sengaja lihat chanyeol hyung lagi nyatain perasaanya ke baekkie hyung di kamar mereka. Chanyeol hyung bilang gini-

U: tunggu tunggu, sehun coba peragain aja.

SH: jadi waktu itu chanyeol hyung berlutut kaya gini, baekkie hyungnya lagi duduk di tempat tidur. Terus chanyeol hyung pegang tanggannya baekkie hyung dan bilang "byun baek, aku nggak tau apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi setiap di dekat kamu, disini-" chanyeol hyung ngambil tangan baekkie hyung terus di simpen di dada kirinya "-disini aku merasakan jantungku berdebar debar kencang. Tiap menyebut namamu, perutku seperti dipenuhi ribuan kupu kupu, tanpa melihatmu sedetikpun hidupku terasa hampa. Mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. So, would you be mine?"

U: HAHAHAHA... oke sehun, sekarang duduk lagi. Terus kata baekhyun gimana?

SH: baek hyung cuma ngangguk ngangguk aja, mukanya udah kaya kepiting rebus. Sumpah disitu gue udah mau muntah liat kelakuan konyolnya si tiang

U: eits, chanyeol, baekhyun gausah nunduk gitu dong. Hahaha. Ngomong ngomong kok kamu bisa apal banget kata katanya?

SH: iya lah, kan aku rekam. Dan itu jadi bahan aku buat ngerjain chanyeol hyung. Kalo dia ga mau nurutin apa yang aku mau, rekaman itu bakal aku sebar. Kan management kita ga ngebolehin untuk pacaran dulu. Makannya itu aku jadi makin takut nyatain perasaan ke luhan hyung.

U: oh, jadi gitu. Sekarang dengarkan kata kata saya. Setiap orang di berikan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang, kita boleh membaginya pada orang yang kita sayangi. Jadi, kalau memang kamu suka sama luhan, nyatakan saja. jangan sampai kamu nyesel nantinya. Masalah management mah urusan nanti, lagian itu managemen ngatur ngatur banget sih, jodoh orang aja di masalahin -_-

U: oke sehun, sekarang dengarkan dan ikuti lagu ini

_Bangun bangun bangun_

_Bangun bangun bangun_

_Bangunlah bangun, bangunlah bangun_

_Bangunlah bangun, banguuun_

U: hallo oh sehun

SH: eh, ajussi. Hehe..

U: -_- sehun, ini siapa? (nunjuk luhan)

SH: luhannie hyung

U: siapanya kamu?

SH: hyung

U: punya perasaan ke luhan?

SH: perasaan apa? Kalo sayang iya, dia kan hyung kesayangan aku.

U: lebih dari itu. Suka, atau cinta mungkin?

SH: hah? Ya engga lah masa iya jeruk makan jeruk.

#HAHAHAHAHA

U: aah, masaaa? Oke, terus sejauh apa kamu tau tentang member lain? Chanyeol baekhyun mungkin?

SH: chanyeol hyung sama baekkie hyung juga deket banget, soalnya mereka roomate, terus mereka member yang paling berisik. Waktu trainee juga sering pulag bareng soalnya rumah mereka satu arah.

U: hubungan mereka, kamu tau mungkin? Tunggu dulu. Chanyeol baekhyun, jangan melototin sehun terus, kasian nanti nangis. Nanti luhan marah.

#HAHAHAHAHA

SH: aku di apain sih? Ko pada aneh gini?

U: engga kok. Udah, jawab aja yang tadi.

SH: chanyeol sama baekhyun hyung? Hehe.. (sehun nyengir nyengir). Mereka temenan biasa kok. Mereka kan sama sama hiper, jadi deket banget. Karena satu aliran mungkin. Jadi, yaa gitu deh.. hehe

U: hahaha, duh nih anak pinter banget ngibul ya. Bener bener evil maknae.

Kyuhyun: manggil gua tem?

Kai: manggil aku hyung?

Kyuhyun: kagak

Kai: lah itu item item?

Kyuhyun: itu, gua manggil si item kuya

Kai: oh

U: apa sih ini bocah pake masuk segala? bubar bubar

U: oke sekarang sehun selesai

#prok prok prok prok

SH: yehet!

U: selanjutnya siapa yaa? Luhan mungkin? Atau chanyeol? Atau baekhyun? Atau mungkin suho? Suho mah kagak usah kali yah.

Su: lagian siapa juga yang mau di hipnotis? Gua mah harus dihipnotis sama gantungan dengan bandul emas 24karat. Situ punya?

U: songong banget lu. Gua sumpahin melarat baru tau rasa..

U: baiklah, siapa yang selanjutnya? Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga.. jangan kemana mana, tetap di Suka-Suka Uuuuyaaaa...


End file.
